


Caught in the Act

by hannelore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arousal from lying, F/F, Infidelity, arousal from being lied to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/pseuds/hannelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcissa thinks she can manipulate the stalwart Minerva McGonagall in order to make the Dark Lord continue to believe in Narcissa's loyalty. The lies are easy at first, but in cramped quarters there are secrets that will come out one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Woldy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/gifts).



> Many grateful thanks to my wonderful beta, Delphi, and to the mods of Kinky Kristmas for giving watchers of the community an opportunity to write!

As a light drizzle made the foggy morning even more dreary, Narcissa wished she had not volunteered for this task. She pulled her cloak around her tightly, sidestepping a puddle as she heard a sniffle from the child following close behind. From the sound of water sloshing, she could tell the girl had trod right through the water instead of going through. She wondered if it was on purpose out of defiance, but when she stopped and turned to see the girl's dazed look Narcissa doubted the child even noticed where she was going.

"Over there," Narissa ordered. She pointed to the other huddled children standing beside the train. Young children wailed while the older ones tried to hush them. The plaintive cries of _"Mummy!"_ nearly wormed their way into her heart, but she steeled herself against it. Suddenly, she felt something hard strike the back of her head and she whirled around in shock.

All the children were silent now.

"Who did that?" Narcissa shouted. She scanned the rows of tear-streaked faces and some of the children shrank back in fear.

She noticed one boy didn't try to hide but instead met her gaze defiantly. A smaller child clutched his hand, his eyes wide.

"Well," Narcissa said, avoiding the urge to rub the sore spot her head. "A little upstart here, have we? What's your name?"

"Colin."

She leaned in close to him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Of course not," Narcissa said. She glanced over her shoulder toward Bella and Scabior, who had been all too glad to join in the task of ridding Hogwarts of its Muggle-born. Colin followed her gaze and she sensed his nervousness at last. She took the hand of the younger boy. He yelped in surprised and clutched tightly to Colin's hand.

"I'll take _your_ punishment out on _him_ ," Narcissa said. "Would that make you fear me?"

"Don't!" Colin's resolve seemed to break along with his voice. 

"Are you afraid of me now?" Narcissa said. She felt a little like Bella, the way she tilted her head and stared at Colin as if daring him to disobey her again. Narcissa knew that she couldn't be as fearful as Bella. She simply didn't have it in her as Bella did. Privately, Narcissa was fine with that. But if either of the Death Eaters sensed she was going easy on the children, surely the Dark Lord would hear about it.

Colin looked from his brother to Narcissa, then back to his brother. He did not look up. "Yes."

She dropped the younger boy's hand and dusted off her hands as if touching him was disgusting.

"On the train!" she bellowed to the others. "Now!"

The children frantically pushed and shoved to get on board. No one seemed to want to be left on the platform with her. Narcissa saw Bella looking at her. They exchanged a smug, satisfied look.

\---

"He will be pleased."

"Good," Narcissa said. "I have some unfinished business at the school, however. I'll meet you back at the manor."

"With whom?" Bella eyed her suspiciously. "We've got all the mudbloods."

"There is a professor who could be a troublemaker," Narcissa said. "I simply want to make sure she isn't."

"Oh, I'll come with you!" Bella said.

"The Dark Lord will want to know of our success here," Narcissa said. She had already planned ahead for what might happen; what she suspected would happen. "I'm sure he would want to hear it straight away from _you._ "

"Yes." Bella's eyes widened and she smiled, the tiniest bit of a girlish blush in her cheeks. "Of course. I will tell him that you'll be along, then?"

"Of course."

\---

Narcissa felt a chill emanating from the inside of the castle walls as if the very school had turned against her. When she had been a student here, there were rumors that Hogwarts wasn't simply charmed with its moving staircases and other bizarre quirks. It was a sentient entity. Narcissa noticed that ever since they had moved the Muggle-born from Hogwarts, even the torches seemed to burn lower. The portraits in their frames shrank from the sight of her, whispering amongst themselves. She reminded herself that she was the victor here. She had nothing to fear from them. Particularly not with Dumbledore gone. She rapped upon the door.

"Who's there?"

"Narcissa Malfoy."

The door opened slowly and a small group of teachers slowly left in a line, none of them meeting her eyes. Only one, Professor Flitwick, seemed to raise his chin a little higher as he walked away. The others looked defeated as they retreated down the hallway.

"I thought you were done here, Madame Malfoy."

If Hogwarts felt cold to her, Narcissa heard icicles in Minerva McGonagall's voice. It had been a while since she had seen Professor McGonagall. Though she supposed, now, it would suffice to drop the honorific.

"I appreciate all your assistance in the matter," Narcissa said. "The children will be safely returned to their homes, unharmed."

"Unharmed!" Minerva spat the word with such ferocity, Narcissa felt the bruise on the back of her head twinge as if a rock had been thrown again. "Forcing them from their education is the worst harm you could do to them!"

"They are safe with their families," Narcissa said. "They may continue their education at home. Just not here."

"Hogwarts will never be _yours_." Minerva stood up straight and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Make your beasts into professors, it doesn't matter. I will never recognize their authority."

Narcissa forced herself to meet Minerva's stare, but it was difficult. It was not unlike looking upon the Dark Lord. But in comparison, now face to face, Minerva's presence seemed much more formidable. 

"I had a feeling you would say that," Narcissa said quickly, forcing herself to keep her thoughts on the matter at hand. "But I was under the impression you wanted to protect the children, not harm them."

Minerva looked at her curiously, though the defiance never left her gaze. "What do you mean?"

"If you do not give the Carrows all your support, I promise you the Dark Lord will force _all_ of you from Hogwarts and fill every position with Death Eaters." 

Narcissa felt her heart pounding. The lie had come to her mind quite easily. She had to lie so much these days, but now in front of Minerva she felt something different. There she was, the grand dame of Gryffindor. How often she had lorded it in front of Narcissa and her classmates. She was harder on Slytherin students, that was the rumor. But Narcissa had suspected and often found to be true that Minerva McGonagall was hard on _everyone_. To lie to her, that would be a challenge. A challenge that suddenly caused a tiny little flutter in her stomach. 

Minerva was going to force Narcissa to admit she had no authority over her or the school. Narcissa felt her stomach lurch, not as if she might be ill, but with a little thrill.

"Poppy Pomfrey," Narcissa said. "I believe I have a suitable replacement for her. Go fetch her. She'll be the first."

Minerva looked as if she had been slapped, but Narcissa felt the heat rise to her own face from the blatant lie. She had hit a raw spot, that was a triumph. Narcissa watched Minerva as she seemed to struggle to speak. Narcissa could scarcely breathe as she awaited the response. Minerva cleared her throat.

"We need her," Minerva said.

"Really?" Narcissa said. She tugged at the fingers of her gloves, feigning bemusement. "Is she more important than Pomona? Or perhaps little Filius? He ought to be at Gringotts with the other goblins anyway. Which one would you cast away? Are you playing _favorites,_ Minerva? You always did. Which one will I take? It's your choice."

Narcissa felt more powerful than she had in months. But most of all, she liked watching Minerva looking uncomfortable and flustered under her lies. It made her heart beat faster. 

Minerva slowly lowered her gaze. "We need everyone here. I will accept the Carrows on the staff."

"Excellent," Narcissa said. Her victory suddenly fell short as she caught the glimpse of sorrow in Minerva's eyes. Narcissa's lies forced her to keep her face emotionless. That was enough keep her own feelings in check.

\---

Narcissa did not want to go back home just yet, but she knew if she stayed away too long the Dark Lord would become suspicious. Instead, she went to Hogsmeade on the pretense of shopping. As she slowly walked along the lane, she became less and less aware of the people around her. 

Her thoughts kept coming back to Minerva. Her stomach fluttered a little as she replayed the scene in her mind -- Minerva's defiance still ringing in her ears and then her quiet defeat. A flush rose to her cheeks as she remembered Minerva giving her and Bella detention because they had been passing notes during a lesson. She'd thought they'd have to clean the shelves or something, but instead Minerva repeated the _entire_ lesson again, her steely gaze never leaving theirs. Narcissa had been furious. It was Valentine's Day and she was supposed to be going to Madame Puddifoot's with Lucius. But Minerva took her time and -- damn her -- she had seemed even downright pleasant as she elongated the most boring lesson. She knew what she was doing.

Even as angry as Narcissa had been, it was then that she realized she had sexual feelings for Minerva. The way Minerva had denied them their pleasure of going to Hogsmeade, the way she seemed to _enjoy_ doling out their punishment, Narcissa had found herself playing out fantasies where she was being punished by Minerva in other ways.

Remembering this, Narcissa felt her nipples harden underneath her dress. She thought back to Minerva's stern look earlier that afternoon. Her unblinking hatred. Even so, Narcissa found herself in a fantasy that didn't involve chocolates, firewhiskey and plush couches. Instead, she saw herself standing naked in an empty room with Minerva walking around her. Her thin finger trailing slowly just along the underside of Narcissa's arse...

"Narcissa?"

Narcissa gasped. She hadn't realized how hard she was breathing. She slowly recognized Thorfinn Rowle, who looked at her in confusion.

"Are you all right?"

"Of course," Narcissa snapped. "Excuse me, I have someplace to be."

She Disapparated on the spot and reappeared on the grounds of the manor. She sank down on a stone bench, willing herself to calm down. But it did not take long. Knowing who was in her home was enough for purge all fantasies from her thoughts. For now.

\---

Narcissa was back at Hogwarts. She had fabricated another story for Bella, of course. Lying to Bella came all too easily as Bella was consumed by her desire for the Dark Lord. It saddened Narcissa because while she did truly love Bella, she felt the emotional rift deepening between them. Still, she knew it was fortunate that it worked to her advantage. Another person who wanted dearly to please the Dark Lord was Pansy Parkinson. Evidently news had gotten around about Narcissa's confrontation with Minerva and Pansy had written Narcissa several times, exulting the Dark Lord's actions and pleading with Narcissa to put in a good word for her.

Narcissa had burned all the letters and never spoken of it. She had liked Pansy quite a lot. She felt she was a perfect match for Draco (particularly with regards to pureblood society), but she recognized Bella's fervor in Pansy's letters. Pansy's latest letter had explicit references to the Carrows torturing some of the students who were disobeying.

"Come to check and see if your toadies are being cruel enough?" Minerva said. "I can assure you that they are."

"I would take care with your words," Narcissa said, feigning nonchalance. "The walls have ears."

"They have eyes too," Minerva said, casting a glance to the portraits nearby that looked at Narcissa with open loathing. "They will remember everything."

Narcissa felt a glimpse of her previous fantasy creeping up on her. Seeing Minerva here made it difficult to ignore the images that came to her mind. She took a deep breath, struggling to push her arousal away.

"Your threats are empty," Narcissa said. She took a step closer to Minerva and dropped her voice down to a whisper. "I need to speak with you alone."

Minerva's eyebrow twitched as if in brief confusion. But then her face became a mask once more of her undisguised anger.

"Follow me."

They entered the library, which was strangely empty. Not even Madame Pince was there.

"Where is she?"

"Being tortured I imagine," Minerva said as they went further into the library. "She doesn't take kindly to books about Muggle Studies being _burned._ "

Minerva suddenly stopped and Narcissa realized she was not quite sure where she was.

"We are in the Restricted Section," Minerva said. Her gaze settled on Narcissa, which made another shiver go through her body. "What is it you wish to tell me?"

"Are you sure this is quite safe?"

Minerva looked around at the ancient tomes that surrounded them. "For now, perhaps." She glanced back at Narcissa. "Speak quickly."

Narcissa found her mind was a blank. Her lies to Bella had come so easily; her words now seemed stuck in her throat when faced with Minerva here in the closed quarters of the Restricted Section.

"I did not want to have to be the one to tell you this," Narcissa said. She felt breathless, struggling to find the words. "You-Know-Who is planning to remove the remaining staff --"

"What?!"

"-- regardless of your compliance." Narcissa breathed a little easier as the thread of the lie began to unfold in her mind. "I think it would be best if there was a show of defeat."

"What exactly do you mean?" Minerva said.

"If the Carrows knew your spirit had been broken it might be more convincing. They think you haven't been telling them the whole truth."

"You mean I ought to lie."

Narcissa almost gasped when Minerva said the word. The sun was filtering dimly through the tinted windows, glinting on the silver strands in Minerva's grey hair. It was so hard to not be transfixed, but the falsehood that she was spinning out was so enticing she had to keep going.

"More than just lie," Narcissa held her breath for a brief moment. "We ought to fight."

To her surprise, Minerva laughed. But there seemed to be no mirth in it and she stared at Narcissa.

"I think we've already had our little row, haven't you?"

"I'm talking about a duel."

The look of surprise on Minerva's face was so satisfying, Narcissa felt a slow build of arousal prickling along every inch of her skin.

"Do you _know_ what the Carrows are doing to the children?"

Narcissa felt as if she'd been drenched in a bucket of cold water. She swallowed hard.

"I don't condone it." The words came out before Narcissa could stop them. She suddenly felt very afraid, as if the Dark Lord would know her thoughts immediately. "But don't you see, the harder you fight the more they fight back!"

"The fight will continue," Minerva said. "But for the students, for what is happening right now... I agree to your terms."

\---

Minerva had told Narcissa to remain near the library so their ruse would not be too obvious. It didn't take long. Suddenly she heard someone shout:

"McGonagall's fighting the Carrows!"

Narcissa pushed her way past the students who were excitedly rushing to the scene. Minerva was hurling insults at Alecto; a small girl was hiding behind Minerva and clutching her arm in pain.

"You've come at a perfect time," Alecto said to Narcissa as she slowly drew her wand. "I want the Dark Lord to know about this."

Narcissa grabbed Alecto's wrist, causing several students nearby to gasp in surprise. Narcissa noticed Pansy among the crowd, her eyes glinting as if with excitement. Alecto jerked her arm away, looking confused.

"He will," Narcissa said. She forced herself to be calm as the entire room became silent. Narcissa turned a cold stare to Alecto. "But from me."

Narcissa raised her gaze to Minerva and then glanced down to the young girl she was protecting.

"What seems to have happened here?"

"You know exactly what is happening!" Minerva retorted.

For a frightening moment, Narcissa felt Minerva would expose her completely and reveal their conversation in the library. But as she met Minerva's rigid stare, Narcissa felt her heart drop into her stomach. It did seem that Minerva did utterly loathe her. Unless she too was acting. That thought kindled a small, hopeful fire in her heart.

"I see you seem unconvinced that you are to stay out of our business," Narcissa said. She took her wand out slowly. Not for the first time, she hated this borrowed wand in her hand. It had done too much wrong. Now she was about to do worse.

Minerva pushed the girl out of the way as she withdrew her wand; the circle of students became a little wider in anticipation of a duel.

"Your business of torture?" Minerva said. She drew herself up straight and Narcissa felt very small and all at once very afraid. "Your business of _murder?_ "

The word stung Narcissa before Minerva's spell did. Narcissa turned just in time but it glanced painfully off her arm.

"Are you attempting to be the next?" Narcissa hurled the same spell back at Minerva. She would not resort to Dark magic, not unless it was completely necessary. But there was little time to think as they traded blows, forcing the onlookers to press themselves against the walls.

"For Hogwarts," Minerva said, "I would do anything."

Narcissa began to panic. This wasn't what she had expected. A little piteous begging from Minerva; Narcissa looking triumphant in the end. She was starting to wonder if Minerva was performing this confrontation on her own terms. If Narcissa didn't take control, everything would backfire. Narcissa honed her confusion and fear into rage. Her spells came faster, more intense. She shot out at Minerva with blow after blow, feeling the magic tingling alongside the pleasure that refused to subside. 

Minerva stumbled back at one blow and a small group of children cried out in fear.

"If you continue to stand up against me," Narcissa said, panting hard. "I will bring you to the Dark Lord myself and have him deal with you."

"The Dark Lord has no time for useless old women," Alecto interrupted. "Let us deal with her!"

"Get back!" Narcissa said with a slashing motion of her wand. Minerva was hers and hers alone.

She heard Alecto make a noise of frustration but she could not spare a glance. Her gaze held Minerva's as if breaking it would cost her everything. The lies she told. Especially the lies. Narcissa's head was ringing. She was out of breath from the exertion of the duel and the fact that she wanted so desperately to know what Minerva was thinking.

Minerva was staring at her so intently that for a moment Narcissa brought up her defenses, but this was no Legilimency. Minerva was searching her for something too. The silence throbbed in Narcissa's ears.

Minerva bowed her head. Somewhere, Narcissa heard the noisy din of several of the Slytherins talking excitedly amongst themselves while other students looked at one another in fear.

"Your lesson is enough for me," Minerva said quietly. "I will raise no hand against the Carrows again."

Narcissa waited for Minerva to look back up at her but she simply turned away.

\---

Narcissa stood on the outskirts of Hogwarts. She could Disapparate from here, but she felt rooted to the spot. Her lies were a house of cards that she could see trembling just slightly as she mentally added another one. But her yearning for Minerva had only intensified. She had wanted just a glance from her, a knowing look that it had all been a ruse. But the duel that had ensued, Narcissa's body still ached from it. Her body hurt all over and yet she felt like she had been brought to the brink of orgasm and again and again, only to be denied.

She turned back and stared up at the castle, her heart heavy. Narcissa yelped as something brushed against her ankle. Looking down, she saw it was a scraggly-looking tabby cat. She gaped in amazement as the cat continued to rub itself against her legs. She reached down and picked it up; it seemed much more frail once she held it in her arms. Narcissa felt the rumbling purr against her chest as she cradled the cat. Only then did she remember what Draco had told her about his first day of Transfiguration class.

Narcissa Disapparated.

As soon as she shook herself out of the reverie of having Disapparated, the cat leaped out of her arms and transformed into Minerva.

"Where are we?"

"The basement of Borgin and Burkes."

"What!?"

"It's safe. Lucius secured it for us to keep things here if we wanted them back and not to be sold. When the Ministry used to make house raids."

Minerva seemed ruffled and glanced around suspiciously.

"I think you may have convinced --"

"Oh, shut up." Minerva pushed Narcissa against the wall and slid her fingers along Narcissa's waist. "You were brilliant. _You_ convinced them. I did little more than caterwauling."

Narcissa couldn't believe what was happening but her body immediately reacted to Minerva's touch, her cunt throbbing as Minerva reached down and pulled up the bottom of Narcissa's dress.

"I didn't know," Narcissa said, gasping. "But I hoped --"

"There's no time," Minerva said, her tone was clipped but it seemed as full of need as Narcissa was. "Your babbling can come later. After you do."

Narcissa's exclamation was lost in a drawn-out moan as Minerva reached inside her knickers, slipping a finger inside her cunt. Her hands were gripping Minerva's robes as Minerva thrust her finger in and out, moving against her as if with her whole body, fucking Narcissa.

"You were protecting me," Minerva said, breathing hard. "You wanted to save me?"

"Yes," Narcissa gasped. That much was the truth. There was still so much she was hiding from Minerva and that thought made her cunt clench even tighter.

Minerva pressed her thumb against Narcissa's clit, which made Narcissa push against her even harder, desperately wanting more. The urgency and fear of discovery was so exciting, something Narcissa hadn't felt before. Her orgasm seemed to crescendo for what was an eternity and when she came, Minerva fucked her even harder.

Narcissa's legs were like jelly. She felt like she would slide down the wall if Minerva wasn't pinning her to it. Finally, Minerva gently slid her fingers up and down along her damp cunt, stroking a teasing fingertip against her clit.

"Pull yourself together," Minerva said. She reached inside her pocket for a handkerchief and wiped off her fingers. Narcissa forced herself to stand up a little straighter, still feeling so wobbly. Minerva chuckled. "It's been awhile since I've put a face like that on a girl."

"I'm not a girl anymore," Narcissa said feebly. She wanted nothing more to be held close, but Minerva was already tucking the handkerchief away and straightening her hair bun. She did hesitate a moment and looked at Narcissa. Her face was soft, though her lips crooked into a slight smile.

"You're certainly not," Minerva said. She kissed Narcissa lightly upon the lips. "Keep this safe as well."

Before Narcissa could speak, Minerva had Disapparated.

\---

_Several months later_

 

Narcissa unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I have told the entire story to Kingsley Shacklebolt and he has told me that you and your family will be safe. I asked him if I could tell you this news personally because I am so very grateful. I would tell you in person, but the press is everywhere and I don't wish to bring more attention where it might not be wanted._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry Potter_

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Nothing," Narcissa said, tossing the letter into the fire. "More threats. I really do think you should go to Majorca with your father until there has been time for this to blow over."

"But why won't you go?"

Narcissa smiled sadly. "I have some unfinished business to attend to."

\---

Narcissa had not yet opened Minerva's letter. She had not spoken to Minerva since their encounter in the basement. The fire in Narcissa's heart had not been quenched, but now there were too many other things crowding for her attention. Fortunately, it was easy enough to go around wearing black. Everyone was in mourning; no one needed to know who it was she mourned for.

On the night of Voldemort's fall, the manor had been attacked by angry wizards and witches looking for retribution. No one had been there; they had all been at the battle. But when they returned, the manor had been burned to the ground. For once, Narcissa was grateful for the destruction. She could even ignore the fact that they had lost all of their things: precious objects from Draco's childhood and irreplaceable memories of happier days. Everyone was starting anew. Maybe the fire was a blessing.

She, Lucius and Draco were temporarily lodged in a small flat in London. Narcissa sat down near the window and opened Minerva's letter. Once she finished it, she blinked back tears. There was a loud bang outside her door that startled her.

"Who is it?"

"Minerva."

Narcissa hastily wiped her eyes and unlocked the door. "How did you know?"

"Charm on the letter." Minerva gestured to the letter in Narcissa's hand. "I suppose that's a bit invasive, but handy."

"You didn't have to apologize."

"I did," Minerva said. She was at once curt and businesslike, straightening herself up primly. Narcissa loved the way she did that and now it made her heart rise a little. "But understandably I had to leave things the way they were."

"Of course."

"No one's here?"

"No, they've gone on holiday." Narcissa felt the familiar ache in her breasts, the way she felt when she thought back to their frantic entanglement. But she felt so weary now, she just wanted to be held.

Minerva pulled Narcissa into her embrace and Narcissa started to cry. Minerva held her until her sobs subsided, then pulled back gently.

"Always this way with girls, isn't it?" Minerva gave her a sad, small smile.

"Right," Narcissa laughed brokenly, reaching for a tissue. "Yes, always."

"Good reason to stay away from them, I say."

"But I don't want to," Narcissa said. She hated how plaintive and childish her voice sounded, but she felt it to her core. She wanted to be a child in Minerva's arms. She wanted to have orgasm after orgasm pulled from her until it her left her raw. 

"There is a lot I need to do," Minerva said. She inhaled deeply and took Narcissa's hands in hers. "I am Headmistress now and a relationship is honestly the last thing I need."

"You're lying," Narcissa blurted out.

Minerva looked startled but then she chuckled. "You're right. I do want you. But you're not exactly available, Narcissa."

Narcissa stared down at the floor. "You think I'm being selfish."

"No," Minerva said. "I think you're being realistic. It's one reason that you are so very enticing. You don't mince words or feelings. I like that in a woman."

"Then --"

"No, I'm afraid it ends here."

"For now, at least."

Minerva grinned. "For now."

"But you do want me," Narcissa felt her head swimming again. It seemed to wrong to be so turned on right now, but her body didn't care.

Minerva nodded slowly and she seemed to be eying Narcissa's breasts. "Very much. But we shouldn't --"

"It's my turn."

Narcissa pushed Minerva into a chair. Minerva grunted with surprise and made as if to get up, but Narcissa straddled her. She could feel the heat from Minerva's groin as she pushed down into her, making Minerva groan.

"I don't usually take this lying down --"

"But you've always wanted to," Narcissa said coyly. She undid her blouse. "You were staring at my breasts, weren't you?"

"Oh," Minerva exhaled with a moan as Narcissa pulled her hands to touch her bare breasts. "Of course."

"What was that about not taking this lying -- oh!" Narcissa cried out with pleasure as Minerva kissed her breasts. She squirmed in Minerva's lap, desperate for more.

"I told you we shan't be having any more of this," Minerva murmured between kissing and gently licking Narcissa's nipples. "But -- God, your breasts."

"I'm sure you're terribly disappointed," Narcissa gasped. "Tell me you don't want this. Lie to me."

"Never --"

Somehow between undressing and kisses they made it to the bedroom. Several times Minerva had fought for the upper hand, but Narcissa was determined that it was her turn to give something back.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not as frail as you think," Minerva laughed. She looked up at Narcissa who was now straddling her on the bed, both of them naked. "I've had rougher than this."

"I see," Narcissa said. She loved the sinewy outline of Minerva's body, her small soft stomach and the low curve of her breasts. She gently ran her fingertips over Minerva's breasts, which made Minerva gasp with pleasure.

"You're too gentle," Minerva said. But still she writhed and moaned under Narcissa's touch.

"I want this to last."

Minerva sighed and something jarred within Narcissa. It was not a sigh of pleasure.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I _did_ say this couldn't go on."

"You're naked in _my_ bed," Narcissa folded her arms over her breasts, feeling cross. "Yet you keep saying that."

Minerva shook her head and laughed. "That's very true. Get off me now, there's a good girl."

Narcissa protested as she rolled off Minerva, who started to dress herself. Narcissa noticed Minerva moved slowly and for a moment she felt terrible for what she wanted. Narcissa tucked her feet up under herself, feeling much more exposed than before.

"You're leaving?"

Minerva looked in the mirror as she buttoned up her robes. Narcissa clambered out of the bed and stood beside her. Minerva paused for a moment and chuckled.

"You are beautiful, but yes, I am leaving."

It was as if Narcissa was seeing the fantasy she'd had so long ago. Completely naked and now a completely clothed Minerva was touching her hip, sliding her thin fingers up to the underside of her breasts.

"Please," Narcissa said, trembling. "Please stay. You can do anything you want with me. I need you."

Minerva kissed Narcissa's cheek. "If I stay I'll never leave. I'm a woman of my word. I also wasn't lying earlier. This _isn't_ something I can do right now."

"But you want to."

"Yes," Minerva gaze trailed down to Narcissa's breasts again. "Most certainly."

Narcissa smiled sadly. "I suppose I can be satisfied with that."

Minerva chuckled. "You're a terrible liar."

A flush rose to Narcissa's cheeks and she laughed.

"You'd be surprised what a good liar I am."


End file.
